


Fairest,Powerful (终章)

by EmoCarry



Category: crossover - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:57:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmoCarry/pseuds/EmoCarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>金银angry sex……咳咳</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairest,Powerful (终章)

**Author's Note:**

> 爆肝爆肝割肉喂同好有肉有糖有虐大规模输出【】

Ravenna想象过不少次再次占有这具美丽身体时的场景，然而当Freya真的缓缓在她手掌心绽放，久违的几近冷寂的心脏又跳起了脉搏。

 

炽热的吻辗转流连在Freya苍白的唇瓣处，伴随她肩部缓慢的起伏，Freya猫咪一样的虚弱呻吟越发破碎，她早已从被束于Ravenna掌心变成了跨坐在Ravenna大腿上，斑驳的吻痕就像是某种隐秘的嘲讽，张扬着对她主权的宣誓，她就这样虚晃着身体，濒临在窒息和极致之中摇摆。

 

地上她银色的璀璨长裙乖巧躺在一米开外，褶皱蜿蜒成诡异的花纹，清冷的反射着主人几近赤裸的美丽胴体，那双一直藏于长裙下的修长美腿垂在Ravenna细长的腰身边，不受自己的控制微微颤抖，她之所以还没有完全赤裸，也只不过是Ravenna的仁慈罢了，或者是，Ravenna的不仁慈。

 

Ravenna从来没有想过要和“任何人”分享她，“任何人”~当然包括这些冰冷的，毫无生命的东西，或者简单的说在Ravenna的世界没有人和物之分，有的只是“东西”，有用的东西，没用的东西……

 

Freya大概是唯一一个意外。

 

唯一一个除了权利和美貌之外能让她感受到奇异愉悦的事物。

 

所以她是这般毫无底限的随意的用自己的方式疼爱她。

 

真的是疼爱……

Ravenna修长的指尖染上情欲的满满傲慢，一点点触摸着Freya消瘦却精致的锁骨，那略显病态的苍白肌肤上还傲然的被印上一块暧昧的吻痕，作为始作俑者的人浅眸弯出餍足的微小弧度，隐于Freya缠着她腰的细长双腿间的手掌兀自动作着，像极了不可一世的君王。

 

她的疼爱缓慢而具有惩罚意味，不紧不慢的让Freya开始感知温度的概念，比起诅咒她更倾向于这种方式来证明Freya的无知，她就是王权，仅此而已。

 

Freya实在太过于美好，脆弱，精致，柔软，出乎意料的纯洁，以及不经意的……妖媚。

 

Ravenna狭长的浅眸聚焦在对方不可自抑缓慢张开的苍白唇瓣，一抹近乎于病态的执着迷离扩散开，狷狂的笑意伴随右手指尖流连的一点点下滑变得更加妖娆，褪去指环的冰凉手掌终是舒展开来，整个覆盖上Freya柔嫩的胸，缓慢收紧感受掌间比自己温度更要低上许多的奇妙触感，浅眸缓慢扫视这具被困在她腿上的毫无尊严的女性身体，染上尘埃一般，从眼底蓄出深色。

 

“试着去做个乖女孩~”

 

薄唇吐出的话语溢在Freya苍白的唇际，好整以暇掌握她身体的人微倾身体，将她唇瓣即将挣扎出的呻吟如数含入口中，像在品尝拆解她之前的甜点一样，轻轻吞下。

 

原本僵硬的支撑在Ravenna膝盖上的固执双臂，被这个动作彻底压垮，Freya罕见的哭腔暴露在示弱的一瞬间，Ravenna似微有察觉撤开殷红的唇瓣，任由Freya双手拽住她华服衣领吃力的分散腰部受力，发出让人遐想的喘息。

 

她苍白的唇尚染着只属于Ravenna的殷红，细小冰晶黏着的睫毛狠狠颤抖，低敛的冰蓝色眸眼只看见一条银丝拉扯在她和她近在咫尺的唇瓣之间，罪孽，比什么都无声的明显。

 

但是这不止是Ravenna的罪孽，Freya微微颤抖着，隐忍着，试图去抗拒，就像她一直在做的。

 

她努力让自己看上去坚硬强大，努力无视Ravenna带给她的可怕感觉，努力去抗拒她即将渴求她的事实……她早已发烫。

 

比起多年前，她意识到的罪孽，还要多的多。

 

Ravenna势必不会放了她，从放弃抵抗诅咒的一瞬间，便避免不了这个下场，然而Freya心知肚明却居然任由自己做出了最明智也是最无尊严的选择。

 

细软指节攥紧那人金色的华服衣领，徒劳的让身体的温度维持在冰冷的状态，Ravenna却挑了挑眉，她右手划过Freya细软腰身托住此刻略显吃力的人，尽管Freya没有将身体依赖上她手臂但是她还不至于生气，比起Freya已经给予她的反馈，她已经决定快要原谅她了。

 

修长的手掌托住Freya后背将她压向自己，Ravenna的唇瓣向下偏移一寸寸舔舐上她下巴优雅的轮廓，她是如此慷慨，又如此疼爱Freya，哪怕她给了自己失望，自己也会这般给予她宠爱。

 

腿上的身体开始颤抖，攥着她衣领的双手不明显的用力，Ravenna停滞一下，抽出一直不紧不慢动作的左手，指尖的银丝黏腻淫糜，她抬起埋在Freya修长脖颈间的美艳的脸，缓缓收紧彻底柔软的Freya入怀，挺直的背靠回王座背上，一点点颤抖的Freya体温以一种不可思议的速度上升，直至没有体温的Ravenna已经感知到怀里身体的一点点热度。

 

Freya温顺的伏在她胸口，银色发丝闪耀着前所未有的柔和光芒遮住她赤裸美丽的背部，Ravenna眯紧狭长眸眼，藏住扩张迅速的令人窒息的侵略感，一点点亲吻Freya耳侧的银丝：“明智的选择。”

 

所有她之前所做的，不过是让她不要反抗而已，而现在，甜蜜的折磨刚刚结束，Ravenna决定奖赏她乖巧的妹妹。

 

Freya颤抖了一下睫毛，终归还是睁开了眼睛，冰蓝色的眸褪去之前清冷的温度，变得柔软而清澈，Ravenna缓慢的心跳声带着堕落后的嘲讽和安心感，让她有一瞬间失神，她感受到了许久以前留在她身边的感觉。

 

Ravenna没有给她过多的时间去感触，一只精致小巧的金鸦从大殿上方盘旋轻巧落下，尖锐的爪子抓住Freya细嫩的右肩，引来她低低呻吟一声，却没有反抗。Ravenna忍不住唇瓣上扬的弧度，她乖巧的妹妹终于回来了，在她身边的Freya本该这般毫无防备完全依靠着她。

 

金鸦小小的头扬起来和主人浅色的蓝眸对视一下，在Ravenna眼底闪过纯粹的金色之后，小小的眼睛变得血红震翅而飞，速度快的惊人，在大殿中间盘旋。

 

薄唇吻上Freya细嫩肩膀上被抓出的小小伤痕，她修长的左手捏住Freya后颈，在她抬头的瞬间吻上去。

 

Freya感觉的到身后金鸦飞翔带起的微小气流，但是感官全在Ravenna身上，她被迫启开不知不觉变得粉致的唇瓣，迎接着姐姐高调的宣誓占有，一如多年之前被吻得有些虚浮，眸眼失焦。

 

Ravenna终究，还是她的一切，她仅有的一切。

 

在Freya看不见的背后，那小小的金鸦猛然改变盘旋的弧度，直直撞向她身后，而目睹这一切的Ravenna眼角闪现得逞之后的期待，右手甚至特意撩开她右肩上的银发，金鸦撞上Freya右肩的一瞬间，Freya迷离着只听见一声细小的破碎声音，Ravenna的金鸦碎成一片片镜像的碎片，如同她身上尚未褪去的魔镜碎片，稳稳散开契合上Freya优美的背部线条，Ravenna猛然加大吻的力度，似是迫不及待什么要发生的事情一样，双手滑过Freya背部，十指一收捏紧她可爱妖媚的腰身线条。

 

Freya再也不能离开她了……

 

被困紧在怀里，腰身上死死扣住Ravenna有力的双手，Freya只能略不适的仰着脸接受控制者越发粗暴的吻，接着灼痛的触感从右肩后的肌肤上缓慢出现，疼痛的程度先是足够打乱Freya的呼吸，然后越发剧烈直到已经温顺的Freya开始挣扎，比起之前Ravenna给她的诅咒，这股疼痛不像要切割她的骨骼而是像什么要整个禁锢她的灵魂，

 

勾在Ravenna华服衣领的双手慌乱松开，顶住她紧贴自己的身体，阻止她将她揉进怀里，仓皇的疼痛让Freya细碎的呻吟起来，Ravenna是不舍她清冷的眉眼皱出这般痛苦的表情，唇瓣上的咬啃力度变得缠绵安抚：“再等等~”

 

再等等……

 

Freya猛然顿住，好不容易被吻出血色的唇瓣又褪去颜色，像是想起来什么，她的挣扎变得越发无力，Ravenna本以为她这是乖巧听话了，谁知道唇瓣尝到了冰凉的苦涩。

 

她有些难以置信后退一点距离，浓密的睫毛狠狠颤抖，浅眸死死盯住Freya满是泪水的脸，Freya在哭，冰蓝色的眸藏在眼睑里不和她对视，唇瓣像是要结上冰块一样苍白，眼泪的痕迹如此突兀。

 

薄唇颤了颤，Ravenna的狠绝并没有容忍她一点点不忍心，修长的右手指尖触摸上Freya精致的五官：“我保证……不会再让你受伤。”

 

她知道这可能有点痛……这是必然，她在尝试染指Freya的灵魂，她在同化Freya和她血脉相通的灵魂，她已经没有肉身，她仅存的力量全在魔镜之内，她不能只靠魔镜，她需要容器。

 

她没想过要吞噬Freya，她只是想要她的灵魂，她的身体，当然，她的忠诚。

 

她只想，植入一点点，只需要一点点而已，只需要一点点灵魂碎片，埋在Freya身体里，像是烙印和标记，她永远不会伤害Freya。

 

她认为Freya意识到了她要做的事情，她以为Freya是害怕她，但是都不是。

只是一句话而已，再等等，我保证不会伤害你。

 

 

Freya听过这句话，从小就听过，Ravenna给她的承诺伴随她成长为一个在Ravenna血腥统治世界唯一无所顾忌的女孩，她在她的庇护里成为她唯一的禁脔，满身鲜血的Ravenna每次的拥抱却都干净又温暖……

 

再等等，我将得到这个王国，我们将有一座安全的城堡。

 

再等等，不会有任何人能够伤害你。

 

纵使Ravenna迷失在权利的追逐中，Freya突然意识到她曾经错过了那么多。她和她，像宿命一样都被蒙蔽了双眼看不见彼此，只不过不知道是谁先辜负了谁。

 

 

金鸦的碎片化为浓稠的黑色液体扩散在Freya雪白的身体上，叫嚣着的邪恶魔力扩张又收缩，像是迫不及待要侵略又恐惧Ravenna的控制，Ravenna眼底的波动彻底平静下来，右手捏住Freya下颔轮廓，下一秒将她拉到唇边，她绝不会让Freya打乱她的计划。

 

冰凉的浅眸遥遥望向大殿中央空气里飘动的雪花，Freya在她怀里细微的抽搐，疼痛让她后背漂亮的肌理不规律起伏，但是她没有发出一点声音，那些黑色的液体缓慢爬满她美丽雪白的背部，勾勒出复杂的图腾再缓慢融进她肌肤下，像是一场无声的谋杀，Ravenna眼皮漫不经心抖了抖，愈发收紧怀里僵硬的身体。

 

雪花无声无息消散，不算漫长的等待，Ravenna成功了……

 

Freya在她怀里毫无声息，她却从未有一刻这样放松警惕，那是一种奇妙的感觉，这个世界上，Freya不仅仅拥有和她相同的血脉，还拥有她的一片灵魂，有了这片灵魂，Freya将逃不掉和她永世追逐，只要她们之中存在任何一个，另一个人也不会死去，她会和她一起永生。这本不该进展如此顺利，直到她看见大殿中漂浮的雪花……

 

 

 

 

Ravenna起身抱起怀里失去意识的Freya，修长的身影摇曳着华美的披风驾轻就熟回到城堡东部最高的阁楼上。

她赢得彻彻底底，不仅靠的诅咒，靠的也是Freya和她天生的联系。Freya本可以反抗，却选择顺从，奇妙的是有一瞬间，Ravenna却不由自主在考虑，所谓的永生。

 

这些都不重要了，Freya柔软的身体被放在床上，现在她将成为她一个人的。

 

多么美妙，多么值得她高兴，死亡终结不了她，却给她带回来Freya的忠诚，还有愈发融于她计划的未来。

 

Ravenna高傲的脖颈垂下，压在Freya枕间的手臂微微一抬，阁楼窗户无声关上，隔绝外面盘旋的一只吵闹的雪鸮。毫无光线来源的房间里突然跳出火苗，却不是Freya憎恶的带着温度的火焰，而是一团诡异的紫色焰火，光线足够照亮整个房间，温度还是一如既往地冰凉。

 

离魅的光线里，Ravenna祸乱王朝的美丽容颜褪去所有表情，虚晃的轮廓阴影随火焰跳动，美得不真切，她却专注的看着床上安静精致的人。

 

一脉相承的美貌，

 

她能从Freya脸上看见自己的轮廓，Freya早已褪去稚嫩，变得越发清丽，比起她记忆里，还要多出一分柔媚来。

 

现在Freya将永远属于她，再无任何人可以阻止她拥有她。

 

修长骨骼分明的手指想要触摸Freya的睡颜，颤抖一下悄无声息放下，残忍狠毒如Ravenna，垂下高傲的头颅，吻住沉睡着的银发女人，轻柔又出乎意料。

 

“Ravenna……”

 

Freya苍白的唇瓣吐出她的名字，

 

倦意和迷茫还有她叹息般的音调，让这个名字显得意外柔软，手掌镬住她细软的脖颈，Ravenna微凉的吻持续碾转在她唇际，倾过身体似有似无控制了自己的力度，似乎怕一不小心掐碎这个人一样。

 

“little sister~”她诱惑的语调平稳又优雅，唇齿间吐出的音节溢在Freya唇瓣上，用尽全力要去亲吻她一样，

 

她意外的感觉到了Freya抬起的手掌，冰凉的手背贴上她的脸，Ravenna微微偏一偏美艳的脸，就能感受到Freya指尖无可适从的颤抖。

 

那双在浅紫色光线里透着一股纯粹幽暗的冰蓝色眸眼有些失焦的看着她，像极了迷路的森林鹿，然而Ravenna却难以忍受其中清冷的淡淡忧伤。

 

她伸过欣长的脖颈，唇瓣印在Freya眼皮之上，撑在她枕间的手微微施力压着Freya发间，那华美的银丝从指缝间流淌而出，她也尝到了唇齿间冰凉的涩感，掌心微微用力，微敛着的向来阴狠的眉眼也变得柔软。

 

她憎恶这些代表软弱的眼泪，她也憎恶让Freya流泪的她，可是她从来没有错，只怪Freya太天真。

 

赤裸修长的手臂慢慢缠上她肩膀，像极了小时候索取拥抱的少女，Ravenna顿了一下，松开紧吻Freya左眼的唇瓣，左臂穿过她腰部和床单中，一掌便镬住她细软的腰身，微微用力将无声无息以拥抱示软的女孩镶入怀中，Freya的脸埋在她脖间，呼吸牵动细小的气流，像柔软的小动物，乖巧又脆弱。她赤裸清媚的身体隔着金色的衣料凹凸有致契合上Ravenna的身体，坦诚而毫无防备。

 

Ravenna幽叹出餍足的音调，垂下脖颈下巴抵在Freya银发之上，抬抬深邃的眸，发出低哑的笑声来。

 

修长的左手缓缓托上Freya细嫩光滑的背，一遍遍耐心的抚摸，指尖划过她瘦削的肩胛骨，停了下来附上整个掌心，记忆里Freya从未如此单薄。

 

单薄?这有点片面，Ravenna微敛眸眼，分神感觉胸口顶着的柔软，像是惊诧孩子发育时身体变化的监护人，她明明意识到Freya早已是个曼妙可人的女人了，却总是让一副母兽的思想左右她。

 

Freya和她不一样，Ravenna一边握住怀里女人消瘦的肩膀一边滑下身，直到她垂首时睫毛甚至能扫过Freya睫毛这才停下来，Freya的身体只经历过一个男人……如果非要加上谁，那才是她!

 

“i miss u so much~”

 

 

薄唇吐纳之间，Freya清凉的呼吸拂过，像极了亟不可待的宣誓，Ravenna克制住了进攻的本能。

 

缠在Ravenna肩膀上的双臂收缩一下，Freya知道她姐姐需要什么，但是被美丽得让人窒息的Ravenna强势拥抱的感觉，却明显得让她无法试图反抗。

 

 

从她和公爵有染之后Ravenna便再也没有这样肆无忌惮的过分拥抱她，被占有的紧迫感随着满满的被需要感一起淡去，她一边在失去Ravenna亲昵中彷徨，一边毫无自觉被公爵的热情吸引，于是到最后，隔膜越来越大，甚至到了那个本属于她的宝宝的意外来到，Freya已经忽略了Ravenna曾经那样紧迫的以各种方式在占有她。

 

宝宝……

 

脆弱的心脏像是被人狠狠抓握住一样，痛楚来的猝不及防，就像是诅咒，她远离Ravenna的代价就是Ravenna不择手段要挽回她，哪怕用错了方式。

 

这一点情绪上的抗拒，她们契合如此之近，即使不必感触藏在Freya身体里的那一片灵魂，Ravenna也能感受到她复杂的挣扎。

 

而Freya心知肚明，从现在开始什么都逃不过Ravenna，她被生生世世烙印上了Ravenna的名字，如果痛，那也是逃不了的诅咒。

 

既然藏不住，她也没必要掩饰失色的花容，她不仅恨Ravenna，她也爱她，若不是因为恨不得爱不得怎么会选择自甘堕落，任由她来处置。

 

 

 

“他害怕而已，这不算我的错。”

 

出乎意料Ravenna居然开始为自己辩护，向来高高在上的女王并没有选择一如既往的沉默或者伤口撒盐，她不太擅长自我辩护，拙劣到可以让人生气，却让Freya不得不认真去听。

 

“如果不是害怕我，害怕家族没落，他心理的黑暗不足以让我那么顺利控制他，我不过是他的借口，去臣服去毁灭去拯救他所有的一切。”

 

Ravenna高傲的抬起脸，颤抖的睫毛和浮现狠厉的浅眸却暴露了她并没有看上去那么不可一世。

 

Freya微侧的脸上悄无声息染上泪痕，唇瓣轻轻颤抖，看不见任何痛苦的表情却让人清晰感觉到她多么心碎。这个样子的Freya就像她破碎的珍宝，Ravenna听见愤怒和嫉妒在大脑中翻搅的声音，却也清晰感受到了Freya无言的质问。

 

他又何苦不是Ravenna的借口之一?

 

Ravenna狠狠一顿，难以置信的浅眸几乎藏不住失措的仓皇，再多戾气也遮不住她低劣的假装手段。

 

魔镜的话语萦绕在耳边，当她为自己辩护她不能伤害Freya和哪个小肉团的时候，它残忍又无情的告诉她这一切也是她心里所想，所以怪谁无情?怪谁残忍?

 

于是她为此失去了Freya。

 

浅眸复归平静，绝美的脸上也褪去不该存在的慌张，她已经得到该有的惩罚，难道不是吗？

 

比起白雪在她腹部刺入的一刀不遑多让，她乖巧的Freya就这么随意让她感受到疼痛，然而Ravenna并不想告诉Freya，她不止为此付出这么多。

 

 

十几年前Freya离开她仅仅几年后，她遇上了白雪，她的陨落不止是巧合，命运总是她一手安排。

魔镜不过是给了她一条路，而在看见白雪的一瞬间，她仿佛看见了Freya怀里那个小小的肉团，如果肉团还活着，继承了Freya和她一模一样的血脉，也该是那样吧。多像Freya小时候，深色的发丝，清澈的眼睛，笑起来颊边小小的弧度，冰雪一样白皙的肌肤，干净又美好。

一瞬间，她动了恻隐之心，她对白雪说的话是真的，她确实感觉和她血脉相连，魔镜再一次告诉她，这个孩子将会是世界上最美的女人。这一切就像冥冥中自有定数，白雪实在太像那个小肉团了，甚至是魔镜也给了她一个和肉团一模一样的定义。

于是她囚禁她却不忍伤她，纵使魔镜一遍遍告诉她白雪是她魔力消退的原因，催促她向那孩子动手她也不愿意。

 

甚至是她刻意容许那孩子越过魔兵手执长剑站在她面前，甚至是她几次三番容忍她笨拙的进攻，甚至是最后一个晃神被她毫不留情刺穿……

 

 

如果Freya看见白雪，她可能也会晃神吧，这个孩子那么漂亮那么像她的肉团，Ravenna残存的意识被魔镜包附的前一秒她还愚蠢的思考过这个问题。

 

但是她已经仁至义尽了……她对肉团和Freya的愧疚在死去一次之后减轻到她已经能够清晰感觉到愤恨。

 

这就足够了!

 

“我不欠任何人。”她像是在对自己说，腹部的伤口似乎还在隐隐作痛，最美之人的鲜血不过是谎言而已，没有什么人能杀掉她。

 

可是这阻止不了Freya松开的双臂，Ravenna压抑住久违的暴虐情绪，试图先一步在她做出选择之前强迫她认清现在是谁在占有她，然而Freya并不是收回手臂躲开她，而是向下按压上她小腹，那隐隐作痛的地方，

 

“痛……”

 

她可能忽视了那块灵魂能给Freya带来的影响，显然在这种程度上她们彼此公平，现在Freya也能感知她的某部分了。

 

普通的疼痛不可能在Ravenna记忆里残存这么久这么清晰，Freya很清楚的感觉到了利刃穿透身体的疼痛，Ravenna的愤怒还藏着其他东西，她不屑于表达也不愿意表达，

 

她从来没有问过Ravenna七年前发生了什么事，某一个冰冷毫无生气的一如既往地白日，伴随天空突然破碎成冰块的雪鸮陨落，来自南方的偶尔命令她回归的书信再也不曾送达冰殿，Freya病了很久，那是她最害怕火焰的一段时间，她藏于有摇篮的那个房间一日复一日等待，终于等来了Ravenna身陨的消息。

 

直至Ravenna从魔镜中被召唤出的前一秒，Freya尚且能感受到冰封得彻底的心里某处源于Ravenna陨落而带来的巨大的皲裂，比起撕碎鲜活的心脏，冰封只是让痛楚变得缓慢而可以承受。

 

而现在Ravenna真切的拥抱着她，她却忽略了这个人经历了什么。

 

她可能还恨着Ravenna，但是自甘堕落投降的那一刻起她就知道，比起那些已失去的曾经，比起Ravenna不稳定的未来，如果她不承认自己对Ravenna无可奈何，她们还要在仇恨里互相伤害，然而Freya不确定自己还能承受那么多。甚至在这一刻她有些动容，她曾经失去过Ravenna。

 

修长有力的手握住Freya纤细的手腕，拉到枕边压住，Ravenna美艳逼人的脸上带着谨慎的防备：“我以为你总算能心狠到后悔我为什么没有死掉……这股奇怪的情绪又算什么?”

 

就像Freya所想，她绝望的东西从来不是对Ravenna恨不得爱不得的抉择，而是Ravenna本身——她只会不停的靠伤害她来留住她，而Freya已经受够了。

 

如果倔强的桀骜不够明显，Freya冰蓝色眼眸破碎出的眼泪终究藏不住委屈，她惧她爱她，已经到了精疲力尽手足无措的地步了。

 

Ravenna美丽的浅眸背着光线和她紧紧对视，Freya并没有错开视线，也许是这样的气氛太过奇妙，也许是Ravenna已经得到她所要的一切，那浅眸里危险的剑拔弩张悄无声息退散，就像是Freya小心翼翼的柔软终于让她意识到她身上高高竖起的刺会伤害到被拥抱住的人，Ravenna散尽戾气的神态再次变得优雅。

 

“不准哭。”

 

Ravenna已经不会哄人了，她早已丢掉了这个技能，从Freya远离她开始。

 

然而这一次她恐怕不得不再次学起来了，Freya冰凉的唇轻轻印上她线条优美的唇瓣，柔软的冰蓝色眼眸敛住了复杂的情绪，像极了美丽怕生的小动物惊惧的尝试亲昵随时可能掐断她脖子的人。

 

原本钳住手腕的手掌力道散尽，Ravenna伸手将她狠狠锁进怀里，力道大得Freya觉得肋骨有些犯疼，一只手也托上她后脑，小心翼翼将她的吻控制在无法退开的距离里。

 

当Freya冰冷的手掌贴合上Ravenna优雅暗魅的脸时仿佛才唤醒她，Freya隐隐约约知道Ravenna要做什么，然而Ravenna等待的时间已经够长了，已经没有然后理由再让她等待下去。

 

修长的身体倾上来，Ravenna的吻带着帝国腐朽之前最后的虚伪辉煌味道，君临天下的最后往往都带着极度不甘心，她犬齿磕上她瑰红的唇瓣，未等疼痛觉醒柔软的舌尖又轻舔而过，酥麻的触感从可以算得上迫切的吻中逐渐扩散，

 

托住她后脑的右手手掌捏住她纤细的后颈微微用力，Freya从这个会让人窒息的吻中被迫扬起精致的脸，Ravenna只来得及让她仓皇喘出一口气来，冷艳华贵的脸便再度垂下，这一次，她放慢了节奏，却带上了势在必得的力度。

 

上唇被不轻不重咬住，Freya被迫含住Ravenna下唇，她有点害怕Ravenna进攻的速度，抚在对方绝美的脸上的手不自觉压在她金色的衣领上，微微抵抗着，Ravenna的气息充斥着整个空间，莫名的燥热，当对方手掌游过她腰身轻柔捏紧时，刚刚溢出口的呻吟被打断，Ravenna柔软的唇舌夺走她所有感官，就像要把她吞掉一样，她舌尖扫过她牙关，卷缠着她柔软的舌尖，不断加深这记不同往常的吻。

 

Freya被彻底打乱呼吸的频率，Ravenna带着温度的呼吸拂过她脸颊，愈发让空气变得干燥起来，从她唇边溢出的银丝暧昧的提醒着她Ravenna这次是有多认真。

 

她像是等待凌迟的罪人，然而所谓的凌迟本就是Ravenna所控制的折磨，她有能力把所有的折磨变得异常凶狠，也有能力把所有的折磨变得异常甜蜜，而在这之前她已经为她打开过一次自己，她清楚的记得Ravenna能给自己带来的欢愉。

 

缺氧和湿热的吻让Freya已经无法思考，她瓷白的手指试图抓紧Ravenna衣领，然而入手的冰凉金羽像是流淌的液体，顺白皙的手腕滑落，她直接触上了Ravenna的修长的脖颈——柔软得不真实。

 

与此同时Ravenna压下来的身体突然赤裸，Freya像是受惊一般试图从这个吻中摆脱，而Ravenna如了她的愿，高高在上的女王王冠和盘在头上的发丝一丝不苟，修长的手臂撑在她腰际，床上流淌着金色的液体就是她身上融化的衣料，尚在喘息中的Freya眼底荡出一波潋滟来，颤抖着睫毛迅速从Ravenna精致白腻的光裸锁骨处收回目光，自从很小的时候Ravenna和她几乎从来没有这般赤裸相对，王后的身体包裹在层层衣料里，哪怕是Ravenna少数几次疼爱她，又充斥着掠夺和小心翼翼的谨慎，Freya习惯了自己毫无保留，却对Ravenna的赤裸不太适应。

 

Ravenna对她的反应有些意外，褪去意外后清冷的浅眸却似乎感受到了Freya怯懦的原由，她的女孩从来没有得到恩赐去直视她，那是她的不应该。

 

托住Freya后颈的右手抬起，指尖捏住Freya白皙的下巴撩起，迫使她扬起清媚的脸蛋直视她的眼睛，直到Freya终于肯将视线毫无抵抗意味的落在她脸上，Ravenna这才松手，一边垂下天鹅一般修长的脖颈试图去亲昵她，一边放任手掌轻柔抚摸上Freya消瘦凸显的锁骨，她看见Freya早已失去颜色的白皙脸上染上了些许色彩，指尖触摸过的肌肤柔软又滑腻，让她微微失神。

 

掌心碾转握紧Freya身上唯一可以不算是骨感的地方，指缝溢出乳肉来，Freya脸上的表情可爱的让她手上的力度几度失控，浅眸落在她细细咬住下唇的贝齿上，Ravenna敛眸的动作高傲而妖媚：“不准闭眼!”

 

作为惩罚，她低头含咬住Freya下巴，舌尖微舔便向上抬起，视线这才发现对方雪白的藏于银丝之中的耳垂已经嫣红，像极了落在雪地上的花瓣。

 

轻抚似的舔过牙齿留下的痕迹，她像是巡视领土的君主一般抬起身重新寻找Freya染上水汽的眸，右手也离开Freya胸前的柔软下滑，指尖微曲似要挠痒痒一般在她弧度收紧的惊为天人的腰肢上打转，Freya眼底的水汽衬着向来除了冰蓝没有其他颜色的眸带上了一点点柔软的哀求，纵使可能是错觉，Ravenna也能感觉到胸口膨胀的占有欲，右手手掌越过Freya挺翘的臀握住她白嫩的大腿，轻轻一提拉至腿弯处，Freya胸口起伏弧度大了一点，双手毫无顾忌的抓上她肩头，紧张的颤抖着睫毛，尚且凌乱殷红的唇瓣微张像是要说什么，却只能定定的看着Ravenna唇瓣弯出的一如既往地笑意，把她纤细的左腿拉开，将自己紧致的腰身挤进她双腿之中。

 

撑在她腰侧的左臂伴随她身体的下沉也收回，Freya感受到了属于Ravenna的柔软肌肤，Ravenna压着她的重量让她轻轻溢出被拥紧的呻吟，Ravenna柔软的胸顶在她肋骨处，Ravenna的唇瓣流连在她脖颈处，伴随她每一次呼吸，温热的气息拂过她敏感的耳侧，她能感觉到胸膛处来自Ravenna的心跳，坚实，又安心，和她胸腔里的频率和谐的同步，仿佛她们本是一体。

 

贝齿不听话的又咬住下唇，Freya细嫩的指尖扣住Ravenna肩头，却没有使上一分力气，她遗留在记忆深处还是少女时期的感觉渐渐苏醒，那是属于那个不谙世事的小女孩的嫉妒，嫉妒得到姐姐拥抱的每一个国王，这样柔软又有力量的拥抱，身上这具曼妙有致的身体，还有这个靠美貌霍乱了无数国家的人……Freya颤抖着从胸口溢出不听话的小小偏执，Ravenna是她的姐姐。

 

“你在想什么?”

身体的每一次摩擦带来的触感都让Freya不知所措的感觉到小小的满足，当Ravenna的吻蔓延到耳侧，喷撒的热气窜附耳中，她扣紧她肩头的指尖用了力才压住失神。

 

她们就像俩条柔软的蛇，用力相缠着，分不清那一部分是自己的，那一部分又属于对方。

 

Freya小巧的耳垂被Ravenna含咬住，Ravenna空出的左手托住她挺翘的臀瓣用力压上自己紧致的腹部，生理上轻微的反应诚实得让Freya忍不住夹紧了Ravenna腰肢，扬了扬下巴，无声的张开唇瓣。

 

这样的Freya太过美丽，和之前在大殿上拼尽全力反抗的倔强模样不一样，Ravenna胸口久违的柔软像是棉花一样堵上喉咙，现在没有人和她抢她了，只有她才拥有这个银发的女人，无论是什么身份。

 

掌心沁出些许汗渍，Ravenna轻而易举的感受到了腰腹上湿润的触感，她线条美丽的背部微不可见的僵硬了一下，复而起伏着将自己更加紧迫的贴紧Freya逐渐回温的身体。

 

她对那个问题依旧锲而不舍，吻蔓延到Freya鬓发处，右手像是抚摸心爱的珍宝一样在游走一圈后回到Freya胸前，掌心揉捏上那团形状娇好的软肉，吻过她眉角一丝沁出的汗渍：“你在想什么?”

 

Freya终究是从唇齿间破碎出暧昧得让人面红耳赤的呻吟来，她失焦的眸满是雾气望着Ravenna肩后的某处，还是没有回答这个问题，这让她身上浑身发烫的人似乎有些不愉快，Ravenna的指尖略一用力，指缝溢出的瑰红色乳尖被夹紧，换来Freya上身小幅度起伏，她伸出双臂攀上Ravenna同样消瘦却挺直的背部。

 

“你……”

 

不清楚的单词伴随喘息从嫣红的唇瓣吐出，Freya似乎放弃了维持最后一点尊严，她缠紧Ravenna的双腿打着颤蹭着她修长柔软的腰身，呻吟带上了细小的哭腔。

 

诚实得过分的答案，Ravenna低哑的声线随着她的呻吟轻轻溢出笑声来，细长的眉心微蹙，美貌的脸上却没有笑声那么轻松的表情，她雪一样的妹妹正在融化，浸湿了紧贴她某处的腰肌。

 

捏住她臀瓣的左手隐入她腰腹处，Ravenna吻住Freya湿漉漉的眼睛，指节埋入Freya最柔软的地方，被湿濡的温热包围着，换来Freya短促的呼吸和身体一瞬间的僵硬。

 

薄唇压抑着吐出呻吟，Ravenna脸上流露出近乎痛苦和轻微愉悦的表情，她藏不住想要揉碎Freya的冲动，而Freya能给她的愉悦让她快要迷失……但是她几乎是温柔的垂下脸，将唇瓣贴紧Freya被两个人的汗液浸湿的银发上：“我不会伤害你……”

 

这个承诺许下之后，Freya紧绷的身体才柔软下来，乖巧的银发女人收紧攀在她肩上的手臂，腰身微挺紧贴上Ravenna身体。

 

Ravenna低哑性感的声线溢出的一瞬间，修长的指节深深埋入她柔嫩的身体深处，Freya扬起细长的脖颈颤抖着无声呻吟，尖锐的指甲扣进Ravenna美丽的肩骨处肌肤上，

 

Ravenna能感觉到她的颤抖，除了紧绞她指节不停收紧的温湿软肉，Freya柔软的胸腔传来剧烈的心跳声，

 

即使是这之前不久，她曾经调教过这具身体，Freya毕竟已经许久未曾承受这样激烈的疼爱，Ravenna张张薄唇，却还是忍住了揉碎她的冲动。

 

肩背后的细微疼痛让她多多少少回过神，金色的魔力迅速自我修复着那些不美观的伤痕，她乖巧的小妹妹比起记忆里要危险了一些，她眼角的妖媚致命又温柔。

 

唇瓣含住Freya脖颈处的汗珠，让身体已经几乎没有温度的Freya沁出如此多汗来，Ravenna根本来不及担心她会承受不住，

 

好在仅仅是几个呼吸后，Freya已经放松了身体，发出猫一样的呻吟来。

握住她乳尖的右手下滑，捏紧汗湿的细软腰侧，Ravenna分神帮她缓慢起伏腰身，隐于她身体深处的指节这才缓慢动作起来。

 

比起年少时的疼爱，Ravenna对Freya身体动情时的掌控已经生疏了很多，但是这不妨碍她在她身上寻找到不亚于抢到一个国家的欢愉，犬齿细细咬吻住Freya锁骨，她手臂的肌肉起伏带动整个后背优美的线条，光影下，Ravenna压在Freya身上的线条妖娆又充满美感。

 

Freya在缓慢绽放，逃逸出唇瓣的呻吟越发清晰，她腰身在轻微的扭动，Ravenna只好用上力道捏紧她湿滑的腰部，让这只不够乖巧的女孩被迫安抚一点。

 

她唇瓣也溢出星星点点的喘息，然而Ravenna并不能感受到她的声音对Freya的影响，

 

身体从下腹处传出的酥麻迅速麻痹了她全身上下每一处神经，除了被动的感知Ravenna规律的慵懒声线，Freya甚至控制不了自己呻吟的大小，然而Ravenna的声音就在耳侧，她的拥抱真切又发烫，她身体轻轻摩挲的动作让她浑身发软，她能给予她的欢愉就像是小小的爆炸，炸裂在她身体每一处细胞里。

 

Ravenna会将她揉化在床褥之中，她会被揉进她身体里，成为她骨骼血液的一部分，Freya已经承受不了更多的脑海只剩下一片空白，腰身被Ravenna的动作带动不停起伏，每一次都像是要将她抛向柔软的云端，再拽回Ravenna微烫的身体下，她分不清她更喜欢哪一个，但是只要是Ravenna……

 

只要是Ravenna!

 

“Rave……nna!”Freya哭泣的呻吟夹杂着崩溃的颤音，她颤抖着缩进她怀里，无可控制的等待情潮的淹没带来的窒息愉悦，Ravenna收紧手臂将她整个圈在怀里，细碎的吻和喘息一起撒在她发丝间。

 

极致的愉悦和Ravenna怀抱带来的安全感让Freya最终抵不过倦意，在情潮褪去之后的短暂时间里沉睡过去。

 

Ravenna松开圈紧她的手臂，从她身体里抽出湿漉漉的手指，美艳的脸从发丝间抬起，浅眸褪去情欲的粉静默流转在她干净倦怠的睡颜上。

侵略性极强的美艳在缓慢变得柔和，看不见她眸底轻轻浅浅的占有欲，像是餍足一般，她薄唇凑近怀中银发女人耳侧，低喃一句：“我永远不会背叛你……”

 

这个世界留给她和Freya的时间还很多，将昏睡的女人收紧在怀，她闪动的浅眸藏不住野心和蠢蠢欲动，她总会让Freya意识到这才是正确的选择，她总会在Freya的帮助下站在权利巅峰，她将拥有Freya生生世世的陪伴。

 

 

“我们还有很多事情要做，little sister…”


End file.
